Horrorscope
Description Volume 1, Episode 22: Draculaura's horrorscope predicts she'll meet the boy of her dreams... today! Can the ghouls help her find the perfect match before the sun sets? Summary The girls hang out at their lockers, where Draculaura is reading a magazine. According to her horrorscope, she will meet her perfect guy—"handsome, chiseled, solid and dependable"—as soon as her eyes leave the page. She looks up and a door opens, illuminating a guy in a letter jacket. Draculaura quickly checks her appearance with her friends, but when she turns to approach her dream boy, he has disappeared. Draculaura tells the girls that if she doesn't meet him by the end of the school day, the horrorscope won't come true, and they only have two minutes until the final bell. Cleo immediately organizes the girls into action. Clawdeen sniffs the door the guy was last seen at and tells the girls which direction he went in. The group runs after the guy until Cleo spots him heading for the boys' locker room. Cleo announces she'll go work on a plan B, while Frankie and the others have to continue plan A by attempting to redirect the guy. Frankie touches her bolts, and uses the energy to charge the locker room's handle to zap the guy away from it. As he recovers, Lagoona calls out her frogs to block his way. However, while every other student suffers from the frog invasion, the guy just sidesteps them all. The girls are out of ideas as the guy reaches for the door out, but outside, Cleo drags Deuce up the front steps of the school. Whatever Cleo told him she needed him for, Deuce is still confused and asks her what "plan B" is. As the guy opens the door, Cleo takes off Deuce's sunglasses and answers that he is plan B. Later, Draculaura is sitting with the guy in the creepateria. He is still petrified, but that doesn't stop Draculaura from talking about a shopping trip. She smiles and touches his hand, telling him that her horrorscope was right and that he's such a good listener. Characters Notes References * A "horrorscope" is the Monster High version of a "horoscope". * The Monster Beat magazine Draculaura is reading is a play on Teen Beat. * The music that plays during the chase is an adaption of the ''Mission: Impossible'' theme song. * Slaybor Day is a pun on a real life holiday Labor Day. * Cleo uses "sphinx!" as an exclamation. Sphinxes are mythological creatures in Ancient Greek and Ancient Egyptian culture. The sphinx most commonly associated with Ancient Egyptian culture is the Great Sphinx. Errors * The ghouls have to get Draculaura together with her perfect guy before the end of school and they only have two minutes left. If so, then why is Draculaura afterwards hanging out with him in the Creepateria? Or is that the next day? * How come Cleo didn't get turn to stone if Deuce looked at her? Other * This is the first appearance of the "Perfect Guy" as well as the only one until Volume 4. He is a modified model of Heath Burns, with different skin tone, haircut, and hair color. Draculaura has twice had a short-lived semi-relationship with Heath. * Draculaura's perfect boyfriend is introduced as such in the same way Clawd Wolf would be in "Why We Fright". * The introduction shot was reworked to include two water monsters and used in the Monster High promotion of the Kind Campaign and their special webisode. Category:Volume 1